Adventures at Home
by Haluwasa2
Summary: When someone from his past shows up telling him that Jaden's homeland's in danger,Jaden knows he has to leave DA.And some of his friends tag along for the ride,despite the fact that Jay's home is reading for war! Who Jaden really is about to be revealed!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_ There is a boat on a wide crisp beautiful blue sea. A row boat is getting close to the left shore. In the boat, a little boy leans over the edge looking at his reflection._

"_Prince," says the other man in the boat "Don't look over the edge, you could fall in."_

"_But I like to see my reflection," says the Prince "He's my friend. He looks different today though." _

_Indeed, the young Prince was right. Today, his reflection looked older and wore an open red jacket with a black shirt instead of his red tunic with gold trim and his crown was missing. This was because it was the older, future him looking up at the little Prince not the other way around._

'What is this?_' thinks the reflection '_Is that me? It can't be me, I'm me!_' The reflection reaches up to touch the Prince, but found he could not, being blocked by the water. The reflection then realizes he is dreaming. It is the only plausible explanation, though he was never one for those kinds of explanations. He admits though, there are no other explanations. _

_This is a sort of flashback for him. He remembered as a child, he used to say that as he crossed the lake with his protector. He would always say the reflection looked different because of the way the water moved. _

"_Come here, Reflection," says the Prince reaching down and grabbing the reflection's hand._

"_What are you doing, Prince?" asks the man._

"_Helping my reflection out of the water," replies the Prince "See I got his hand." To the man's surprise, the young heir does have a hand holding his. It is human, but is made completely of water. Slowly, the Prince pulls out what seems to be a teenage boy made entirely of what. This is the reflection._

_The Reflection looks around. He sees each and every tree in the very same spot. Each flower and blade of grass is where he left it; the beautiful castle is still on the left shore waiting his return along with the small town surrounding it. '_Home,_' thinks the reflection._

_His serenity is soon disturbed._

_As he looks at the Prince, fire flies in front of them and the boat bursts into flames. Spurts of fire begin to erupt around the lake, but the reflection cannot see what shape they are making. That is, until a large one appears on the castle. It is the symbol of a neighboring country, a circle encasing a slashing bear paw. Realizing his beloved castle is on fire, he begins to run towards it, only to slip and fall with each step. He tries, to swim, but cannot paddle. A mix of fire and water begins to surround him, encasing him, drowning him._

"_Come home!" all the voices of his past cry as he gets his last gulp of air and pulled to the murky deep._

Sweating, Jaden instantly sat up in his bed in shock. He looked around; he was still in his dorm with his friends in their beds fast asleep. He got up and looked in a mirror. Jaden was still Jaden Yuki: brown eyes, Caucasian, black tank top being used as a night shirt and his double shaded dark brown and light brown hair that people compared to fluffy animals like kittens or a kuriboh.

He sighed. Everything was normal. Home was not in trouble. Today he was going to eat lunch outside with his friends from his dorm and the other dorms.

"I'm just home sick," he said "Just home sick." He was still Jaden Yuki, despite who else he was.

**End of Prologue…**

**Kai: **I own absolutely nothing!

**Jaden: **Except the plot! And her e-cookies!

**Jesse**: MMM. E-cookies, those sound good.

**Kai**: Yayz! For people appreciating me! See ya!


	2. Chapter 1: Cassian

**Chapter 1: Cassian**

"So the guy comes up to me and asks 'Why so British?'" Bastion said, finishing telling his story. Everyone laughed; everyone except Jaden. He was fiddling with an apple, moving it back and forth on the uneven ground under the plaid blood on snow picnic blanket.

Other students had also had the same idea of eating outside on the beautiful day. Each student was with their own little circle of friends. (Theirs consisted of Syrus, Hassleberry, Alexis, Chazz, Bastion, Blair, Atticus, Jesse, and Jim.) They loudly discussed topics and chewed their food. It was practically perfect and everyone was amazed that Viper was making no note of this, or even allowing it. The guy was just _so_ strict.

"Hey, Jay, what's up, didn't you think that Bastion's story was funny?" asked Syrus.

"Oh, yeah, of course," said Jaden, still fiddling with the apple. "I'm just a little out of it today I guess." Truthfully, his dream was still hogging every single rounded corner of brain and mind.

"That can't be," laughed Hassleberry. "Then Jesse would have to be out of it too today."

"Yes, yes, very funny," said Jesse.

"Aw, come on, Jesse," said Syrus "Even you and Jaden both agreed that you two are like twins."

"It doesn't mean that we are going to feel the same as each other every day," Jesse said with a shake of his head. "Obviously, Jaden has a lot on his mind, but doesn't want to talk about. Right, Jay?"

"Mmmhmm," replied Jaden. "Normally I would, but this is kind of personal."

"And that is perfectly fine," said Jesse.

"Whatever, solider," said Hassleberry.

'_What am I doing?_' Jaden thought to himself. '_I'm stressing myself out over nothing. What are they going to do? Send_ Him _charging into Duel Academy looking for me?_' Suddenly, Jaden felt someone nudging at his head. It was Winged Kuriboh trying to cheer him up. He smiled and gently moved the duel monster spirit onto his shoulder.

The topic was soon changed to why no one had seemed to notice Crowler's underwear hanging from the flagpole until now. Every single laugh that someone had had seemed to increase, when Crowler came outside and saw them on the flagpole. Jaden's mind was put at ease for now.

The lunch hour was soon almost over and Hassleberry told them "Looks like it's time to pack up, before Viper gets here and breaks up the party." Chazz began to help Alexis put any extra food in the trash can. They all guessed he figured this would help him get her as his girlfriend or 'woo her' as he had recently been calling it. At one point, Alexis looked ready to kill him, so Atticus went over and got between them. Considering that it was his fault that he got Chazz super worked up about dating Alexis, they had put it on him to get in between them whenever Chazz got in over his head.

Jaden shook his head as he and Jesse folded up the plaid, which now seemed more cherries on snow colored, picnic blanket. Jaden was about to open his mouth to say something to Jesse about dueling later when he heard the last thing he wanted to hear.

"Prince Judai!" '_No, no, no! It can't be! I was right! They did send_ _Him_ _after me!_'

"Prince Judai!" He called again. "Prince Judai!" Jaden didn't want to look, but curiosity killed the cat. There He was. He was running up to Jaden and his friends wearing his blue tunic and blue-black cape with the royal emblem, a leaf, on it. He had long black hair tied in a low ponytail and a beard that went no farther than his chin. Around his head was the headpiece of the High Knight: a gold head-band like piece that was positioned on the forehead and was circular so that it wrapped around the whole head. In the front, it was crafted to look like an arrow where there was no gold.

"Prince Judai!"

"Would you look at that guy?" said Atticus. "Straight out of the Middle Ages, he looks."

"What a weird guy," said Blair.

"Did anyone else notice that my brother is behind him?" asked Syrus with alarm. Jaden's jaw dropped as he looked past Him to see none other than Zane Truesdale following him. '_Zane's in on this too!_' thought Jaden. '_But how? He and Syrus aren't even from my world!_'

"Prince Judai!"

"Wait," said Alexis. "He's running towards us."

"I know," said Hassleberry. "At first, I thought he was going to turn and go somewhere else, but it looks as if his rendezvous point is us."

"Well then who Prince Judai?" asked Jim. "I know it isn't me." No one spoke up.

"It isn't me," Hassleberry said finally, clenching his fist. "Somebody better fess up!"

"No need," He said as Jaden felt a hand on his shoulder. "I am Sir Cassian. This is Prince Judai and I've come to take him home."

_**...**_

"What do you mean my father is sick?" asked Jaden, utterly shocked. The group had moved into the Red Dorm to keep the wondering level down.

"He suddenly came under an illness," said Cassian. "He has been in bed for months and we have tried nearly every remedy to treat him."

"But he's only, like, fifty!" said Jaden.

"It could always be cancer," said Syrus.

"Syrus, not helping," said Jaden, even though he knew Syrus was right.

"It gets worse," said the High Knight. "The Pairslites are readying to go to war with us."

"We are going to war with Pairsle!" exclaimed Jaden.

"Time out!" said Chazz "I want to know what exactly is going on! Jaden, what is Pairsle? Why does he keep calling Prince Judi-?"

"Prince _Judai_," corrected Cassian.

"Fine, Prince Judai. And why in the world is it a problem your father is sick?" finished Chazz.

"I suppose it's time to tell you guys the truth," Jaden said, with a downcast face. "I don't expect you guys to believe me, but I'm a prince in another dimension." A very long moment of silence followed and then the loud "WHAT!" came.

"Why didn't you ever tell us, Jaden?" asked Syrus "I thought we were your friends?"

"You guys are, it's just that…while I was here I didn't want to be Prince Judai of Camlasia. I just wanted to be ordinary," answered Jaden "I even used my middle name, which was what my family called my anyway. I prefer it to Judai. I can understand…if you guys don't want to be-"

"Jaden, I swear I will never talk to you again," said Syrus. Jaden winced, but then Syrus finished his sentence "If you say 'if you don't want to be my friends anymore.'"

"Yeah, Sarge," said Hassleberry "Just because you kept a secret from us doesn't mean that we aren't your friends anymore. It's still shocking, but that doesn't mean we don't want to be your friends."

"Yeah!" Jaden heard the rest agree, except one voice.

"Chazz?" asked Jaden.

"I haven't left have I?" asked Chazz. "This mushy stuff is making me gag."

"Says the guy who put a bunch of love cards in his deck to show affection to me," said Alexis."Says the guy who wore a ridiculous outfit and cheered things of love and held up a sign that you had and you would continue to wipe off and put various saying on it to support me when I dueled my brother. And you call this mushy!"

"Back to what I was saying," said Cassian. "You have to come home. You have to stand in as the temporary king. As prince, it's your responsibility, milord. "

"I know," said Jaden.

"Then we're coming with you!" said Blair.

"No you won't!" protested Cassian.

"No, some of you won't," said Jaden. "As Prince, my father said that if you and I were to have a disagreement on something, I was to reach a compromise with you, Sir Cassian. I would like all of them to go, but I know you won't, so some of them will go." Jaden was getting serious; Jaden was only serious when he was mad and annoyed. Right now, he was both.

"Fine then, Prince Judai," said Cassian with a hint of a smirk. "But you have to pick who is going. And any men who go will be trained as knights. Any women will be trained as proper ladies."

So Jaden did. They were sitting there for hours as Jaden scribbled in a notepad illegibly. During this time, they took it upon themselves to ask questions.

"He mentioned someplace called Camlasia earlier," Blair said to Cassian. "What is that?"

"The country we're from," Cassian replied.

"How are you from another dimension, mate- I mean, Sir Cassian?" asked Jim.

"This world and our world have had a close connection," Cassian told him. "Any body of water here will lead you to the Imasic Sea, the sea that is part of Solise with the right universal transport spell. And before you ask, Solise is the continent that Camlasia is a country in and a universal transport spell is a spell to transport you somewhere that can be used by non-magicals." Syrus's two questions were directed towards his brother.

"Why were you with him?" asked Syrus.

"He ended up in the wrong place." Zane replied "I happened to find him and bring him. Once he told me who he was looking for and I finally clarified it as Jaden, I brought him here."

"Will Jaden go back to Jaden-normal when he gets to Camlasia?" asked Syrus.

"From what I've heard from Sir Cassian," Zane told his brother. "Yes." And Syrus smiled. After a while, Jaden stood up from the chair he was sitting.

"Hassleberry, Aster, Bastion, Alexis, and Blair could you guys go outside with me for a minute?" said Jaden each left and then Jaden.

"Can you believe this?" Jaden heard Chazz mutter "He picked to girls, Hassleberrry, and Aster over us." Once Jaden was safely outside, Hassleberry spoke.

"We're not going, are we?" he asked.

"How did you know?" asked Jaden.

"Well, Sarge, I could tell by the look in your eye," replied Hassleberry. "It just screamed sadness."

"You guys are some of the strongest duelists I ever met, and so are the ones in there." said Jaden "I hate to leave you guys here, but I need strong duelists here in case anything evil shows up. Eventually, the war will end and I can come back here or I become…king." Jaden struggled with the last word. "And you guys can join us if you want."

"We will," Bastion said "And he talked about a universal transport spell. We'll keep you updated by putting a letter in a plastic boat…and a toy sailboat to make sure it doesn't sink would help."

"Good idea," said Alexis.

"I agree," said Aster. 'And Jaden, you will expect to see us as some of your knights in the future."

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you Aster and I think Syrus has one, a boat, I mean," said Jaden "Bought it back at our field trip to Domino City for no real reason." Jaden wondered if Blair was going to be okay. All she did was stand their sweetly, she didn't smile and she didn't talk. That made Jaden nervous, but he brushed it aside.

He opened the door and let them in and the others outside. Once Jaden closed the door, Chazz began to speak.

"I just want you to know how stupid I think it is that you picked two girls over-,"

"You're going," Jaden cut him off.

"What?" said Chazz.

"You guys are going with me," said Jaden. Chazz's eyes bulged and he said no more.

"Why did you choose us?" asked Atticus.

"Atticus, I understand if you want to stay with Alexis," Jaden said.

"No, no, I definitely want to go, but how will I keep in touch with her?" asked Atticus.

"The others will be keeping us updated using the universal transport spell, that Domino City souvenir boat, that I hope Syrus still has…" Syrus nodded a yes and Jaden continued. "And a plastic baggie to put the paper in. Trust me, Atticus, there is no problem including letters to Alexis."

"Can I bring Shirley?" asked Jim.

"Of course," said Jaden "Cassian won't like it, but I love the idea."

"So when are we leaving?" asked Jesse.

"After I tell your teachers that we're taking you," said Cassian.

"Oh no," said Jaden.

_**...**_

All of those who were going to Jaden's world were gathered in the chancellor's office. Crowler (who had managed to get his underwear down and was able to return to his normal duties) and Jean-Louise were also present. The ones who were not going were helping Bastion record the universal transport spell onto a tape back at the Slifer Dorm. Jaden was currently hiding behind Jim and Atticus so the teachers wouldn't see him.

"What do you mean you are taking all of these students!" exclaimed Crowler.

"To mine and the prince's home dimension while the prince is the temporary king and to train as knights in case of an attack by our neighboring country Pairsle," Cassian explained.

"Prove it!" said Crowler "Show me this prince!"

"He's right her-," Cassian began, but then noticed Jaden was no longer next to him. Rolling his eyes, he reached behind Jim and Atticus and pushed Jaden out. "This is the prince, Prince Judai."

"My good man, you are sadly mistaken," laughed Crowler. "That is just Jaden."

"Jaden is milord's middle name and common nickname used by his family," explained Cassian.

"I don't believe you!" protested Crowler.

"Nor do I!" Jean-Louise agreed.

"But he is right," said the chancellor "When I was first told of Jaden's coming here, I was quite surprised that a prince from a connected dimension would be coming here, but I was told to treat him no differently than the other students. Prince Judai, I hope you return soon. This school won't be the same without you." Jaden smiled.

_**...**_

"Are we ready?" asked Jaden as he saw the future knights-in-training pack a few things that were not at the castle.

"I think so," said Syrus. "Hey what should do about the biobands?"

"Biobands?" asked Cassian. "What in the world are those?"

"Oh, these things this super strict teacher named Viper gave us," explained Jaden. "You know when I first saw them they reminded me of how a wrist leech from back home attaches itself to a person."

"And that didn't make you want to take it off?" asked Cassian. "Even though you very well know that a wrist leech can suck you dry of blood within an hour."

"No, I guess not," said Jaden, a little embarrassed chuckle.

"You don't change, you know that?" said Cassian "And he is exactly like you." The High Knight pointed to Jesse.

"You've barely talked to me, Sir Cassian!" exclaimed Jesse.

"But I did talk to you on the way to the chancellor's office," said Cassian. "I've known the prince since he was born. You are just like him. Come here all of you. I'm cutting those bioband things off you. I don't trust them."

"Uh, okay," said Syrus. "How are you going to do that?" Cassian drew his sword and held it high. Syrus screamed.

"Calm down," said Cassian.

"Watch," said Jaden and held out his wrist. Cassian managed to get in between the wrist and the bioband and snap it off. He then repeated the process for each one of Jaden's friends.

"Prince Judai, when I first came to get you, I expected to get you, tell the chancellor that you were leaving and be out of here, not cutting off these bioband things and waiting for your friends to pack a few small things," Cassian told him with a sigh.

"Things happen." Jaden shrugged. Jaden knew that the knight liked him deep down, even if he wouldn't admit it. For a long time, Jaden had always looked to Cassian as a parental figure, one he trusted almost as much as his father. This was something the young prince would never admit to the High Knight.

"I will weld our bands back together so that Viper doesn't get suspicious," said Bastion.

"You're a smart boy," said Casian. "You should have brought him along."

"Trust me, sir, I'm used to it," said Bastion.

"Can we go now?" asked Chazz, who was already sitting in the boat that had been used to get Zane and Cassian to Duel Academy. "I want to leave before I see someone hitting on my Alexis."

"I'm not your girlfriend and I am never going to be _your_ Alexis!" she shouted.

"Okay, Okay," said Chazz.

"Alright!" shouted Jaden "Everyone in the boat!" Jaden quickly hopped on. Everyone going slowly followed. The others who were staying waved good-bye. It was awhile before Jaden noticed something.

"Guys," he said. "Have you seen Blair?"

"No, why?" asked Atticus.

"Jaden!" a voice called. It was Blair, standing on top a small cliff.

"What's she doing?" asked Jesse. Then they saw her back up and run forwards.

"She's not going to…" said Jim.

"I think she is," said Jaden. And, sure enough, Blair jumped right off the cliff and landed with a large splash next to the boat. Jaden looked over the edge and shouted "Blair!" He reached his hand into the water until he had grabbed hold of something. It was the back of her uniform vest. He pulled her up.

"Is she okay?" asked Syrus.

"I working on that!" said Jaden beginning to do CPR. If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was that. All of a sudden, she coughed up water and took a big gulp of air.

"Are you crazy?" asked Jaden.

"You're not leaving without me," said Blair "I made sure to jump as soon as Sir Cassian had started the spell." She shakily lifted her arm to Cassian muttering the words.

"He can't stop the spell, once he starts," Jaden sighed. "And we can't really bring you back. We're using too much of the magic privileges set up by the sorceresses to do this and send mail back and forth everyday. Looks like you're staying."

"My plan the whole time." Blair smirked.

"Transport!" they heard Cassian say. And suddenly they were whisked away. A flash of light and the Duel Academy students who were staying didn't see them out in the ocean. They had gone to Jaden's home dimension!

**End of Chapter…**

**Kai: **Too long. *head on desk*

**Jaden: **I can't believe you used a LittleKuriboh joke.

**Kai:** Shut up, Jaden. I'm not good with comedy.

**Jaden:** Do you know how many other people use LittleKuriboh jokes?

**Kai: **I said shut up!

**Jesse:** Kai owns nothing except the plot! See ya'll later!


	3. Chapter 2: Home

**Chapter 2: Home**

Jaden had always hated this part. Every organ in body twisted bloodily; his bone melted like wax and his legs felt like he was going through a taffy puller or something of that sort. This was the transport between dimensions. He wanted to scream, but he hadn't the strength. Then as soon as it started, it stopped.

Jaden felt as if nothing had happened.

Blair was still lying down in the boat. Jaden looked down at her. She sighed and said "I never want to do that again!"

"It's always rough," said Jaden. "It's even worse the first time you go through." He smiled. Blair smiled back.

"Prince Judai," Cassian warned. "Know your place." Jaden blushed and dived for a paddle that Chazz was picking up.

"I've got it!" he said. Chazz had a quizzical look for a second then sighed. Jaden was so weird sometimes.

Up ahead, there was a large white castle. It sat in the middle of a nice town and it glistened in the sunlight. You could hear the bustle of the town in an almost calming manner. It was almost as if people didn't even know that the king was sick and that they were going to war.

Jaden, of course, knew they did. His father always had people, if not himself, address his kingdom on what was happening. Once you got into town, Jaden was sure the talking would be a bit more…depressing. He hoped he and his friends would be able to stop by the town bakery soon. The owner, a widow named Mrs. Keifer, always had good fresh baked pastries and bread and the entire street where her shop was located always had a good smell that had floated out of her shop. 

"Is that your castle?" asked Syrus.

"Yup," said Jaden. "I can't wait to show you around it."

"Is that your whole kingdom?" asked Chazz, trying to hide a bit of mockery.

"No," said Jaden, not noticing Chazz trying to make fun of him. "All that farmland surrounding the town is ours and about a few hundred miles south there's another town as there is a few hundred miles east and they both have a lot of farmland too."

"Oh," said Chazz.

Most of the ride was Jaden and the others babbling and Sir Cassian trying to ignore it, brushing it off as child babble. Once at the shore there was a carriage waiting for them. It was lined with gold and was a scarlet color. A chestnut brown horse pulled it. The group loaded up into the carriage (which was crowded, but still surprisingly large) and headed into town.

Syrus peeped out the window from behind the curtain as they passed through the town. It looked very much alive and bustling. People, although seemed a bit down, had a glimmer of hope in their eye as the saw the carriage.

"The prince is back." Syrus heard someone whisper.

"Good news indeed," said another. "If he must become king, Heaven forbid it that the king dies, I'm glad our prince is Prince Judai. He knows us all well."

"I'm surprised his head isn't sticking out the carriage," a third said, laughing. "Sir Cassian must be keeping him held back."

"Hey!" exclaimed Jaden at the moment. "That was Mrs. Keifer! Can we make a stop at the bakery?"

"You can show your friends around town later and make a stop at Mrs. Keifer's shop," said Sir Cassian. "I'm sure Rolanda will be happy to see you."

"Who's Mrs. Keifer?" asked Syrus looking out and seeing the group who was speaking.

"She's runs the bakery," said Jaden. "I really missed her baked goods." Syrus saw a woman with a white bonnet that was covered in flour on her head. She was around Sir Cassian's age, which was about forty or so. Her hair was a very subtle blond and tied up in a messy bun sticking out under the bonnet. She wore a blue stripped striped dress that had the sleeves rolled up with an apron covered in everything from flour to jam to cinnamon. The woman wasn't exactly skinny, but really plump either.

"Does she looked like she was just baking usually?" asked Syrus.

"All the time!" said Jaden. "And she smells like cinnamon buns! Rolanda is her daughter. She's our age and is my childhood friend. Her dad, Mr. Keifer, died when Rolanda was five. It hit the town pretty hard. The Keifers are a well-respected family. Mr. Keifer was a son without inheritance and definitely made something of himself here. He came from one of the others towns so he spoke with an accent. Rolanda picked up on that."

"I can't wait to meet them, mate," said Jim. "Sounds like fair dinkum kingdom ya have here."

"What is a dinkum?" asked Sir Cassian. The others laughed at the comment and Sir Cassian's puzzled looked.

Once the carriage had arrived at the castle, the group was greeted by some servants. Jaden, who knew all of them, asked them to prepare rooms for his friends. The servants readily agreed. Sir Cassian said he had to bode them a temporary farewell as he had to tell the sick king of his son's return and told Jaden he should begin his grand tour.

The started off with simple things like the stables, where they were introduced to the horses, and got to feed sugar cubes to Jaden's horse, Kurri, a gray Arabian stallion. There was another horse Jaden paid special attention to: a very light palomino Arabian mare named Cintronella. Cintronella looked as old as Kurri, about seven or eight years, too old to be Kurri's foal. They wondered if maybe it was his father's horse, but that seemed to be the black Arabian stallion with the white mane Jaden had called Spade.

Next stop was a look in the kitchen where there were servants busy at work, but quickly greeted the prince and his friends. Various sitting rooms that Jaden breezed through followed. He showed the dining hall, a meeting room, and various other rooms. He also pointed out where the bedrooms were. Soon, they had reached the most extravagant ballroom they had ever seen. It was ornate and beautiful with complex designs. Two thrones sat at the highest floor elevation point of the room. The ballroom floor could easily fit all of the Duel Academy schools' students in there with room for the teachers.

The funny thing was, was that Jaden didn't seem to care that this was all his and that one day he would rule this. He just seemed to be having fun showing them around. It puzzled Chazz, who usually flaunted his richness in others' faces. The others had a feeling it would be like this. Jaden never really cared about being rich or poor as long as he had friends and didn't give up hope. They knew Jaden could hit his slumps, but he would always pull out of them somehow.

Finally, they were on their way to a place called the Room of Legend that Jaden seemed really excited to go to. They were walking through via an outdoor corridor and of course Jaden was babbling with Jesse and Syrus, who had the most questions. At one point, Jaden looked ahead and abruptly stopped, a look of horror crossing his face.

The grouped turned their heads to see what Jaden was looking at. It was a girl. She had long black hair done up in a fancy ponytail that had her hair tied to look like a bow. She wore a lavender, plum purple, and black poofy dress with lace and frill and she wore purple gloves. She wore a purple ring on her finger and a necklace made of obsidian and amethyst. She turned her gray eyes towards the group.

Once her eyes landed on Jaden, she gasped putting her hands over her mouth. Jaden leaned back a bit in what seemed to be fright. Who was this girl? Suddenly, she picked up her dress a bit and began to run towards Jaden saying, "Prince Judai!" tears almost leaking from her eyes. She got closer and closer until- Wham!

Out of nowhere a figure clothed in a green tunic with silver trim popped out in front of Jaden and stuck out its arm and knocked the black-haired girl to her behind. The figure held this position while it talked, revealing it to be female.

"Odelia, stay away from Jaden," the tunic girl said.

"Savage girl!" yelled Odelia, "Don't think I won't tell Sir Cassain what you've done!" Odelia marched off angrily. The other girl turned to the group. She had her hair tied in a braid in the back. And she wore white pantyhose under her tunic. Under her bangs and braid, she wore a silver headband like tiara with many flowers and leaves etched into it. But everyone gasped at her because of her hair. Most of it was a dark brown, but in a style much like Jaden's, it was light brown on top; again this was hauntingly too much like Jaden's own hair.

"Amantha, are you wearing my clothes?" asked Jaden.

"Kind of," said Amantha, "I took some of your old tunics that you don't wear anymore and one of the maids helped me make it more feminine, so I wasn't wearing boy's clothes. Besides, I always wore your tunics anyway. You know I hate dresses." Amantha blinked for a minute. "What are you waiting for? Introduce me." Jaden sighed.

"This is my little sister, Amantha, princess of Camlasia," said Jaden in monotone as everyone registered that Jaden had a little sister, a tomboy little sister at that.

"Jaden's…sister," said Chazz, not really believing. "If she's anything like you, Jaden, I think we're in trouble." Jaden and Amantha chuckled at this.

"I'm a lot more athletic," said Amantha. "My horse, Cintronella, and I always work out hard. But me and Jaden share similar traits like morals and stuff and we look like Dad. He's better with people than I am though. I'm a tad violent."

"But like most girls she can't kill a spi-," began Jaden before being interrupted by his sister.

"Have you been away that long?" sighed Amantha. "I can kill them now. I just need to work on wasps and I am afraid of nothing, but losing my family and that is honorable fear according to Father."

"So is your other secret fear I'm sure," said Jaden smirking playfully at his little sister, who proceeded to kick him in the shin causing him to jump up in pain . The group then decided to return walking towards the Hall of Ledgends.

They actually walked in silence for a bit with the new information dumped on them. Jaden had a little sister and whoever Odelia was to him. Syrus was planning on asking Jaden later. '_Or maybe now,_' thought Syrus, in a heated debate with himself. Just then, Amantha decided to pipe up.

"Jaden, I know you haven't been temporary king long, but have you got any ideas yet?" asked Amantha.

"I-ideas?" asked Jaden.

"You are so dense," Amantha told her brother, sighing. "Jaden, what is today?"

"Um, September 28," replied Jaden, "A Thursday. Hey! The Harvest Ball is next month!"

"Getting warmer," said Amantha. "Now, when is my birthday and how old am I am?"

"You're fifteen and will be turning sixteen, a year younger than me on October 30, the day before the Harvest Ball," replied Jaden, both confused and enjoying the guessing game. The others watched not knowing what Amantha was getting at.

"Jaden, what happens when a royal child is sixteen at Winter Solstice Ball?" prompted Amantha.

"The king announces who they're engaged- NO! Amantha, that's dad's- right, temporary king. But, no, I haven't thought about that at all! I'm sure Dad left me something to work with on that, right?" Amantha raised an eyebrow in an expression that read 'You know who you're talking about right?'

"Crap," said Jaden. "He really left me with nothing to work with on your engagement?"

"This is our dad we're talking about her," said Amantha. "I mean he didn't make the final decision on you and Odelia until the day be-,"

"YOU'RE ENGADED TO ODELIA!" shouted Blair.

"Um, yeah," muttered Jaden. "I was trying to avoid this, Amantha." The girl shrugged.

"I thought you didn't know what a fiancée was?" said Syrus, who felt like he had been hit with a bat. He just couldn't imagine Jaden engaged, especially not to someone like that Odelia girl.

"At the time, I didn't really understand," said Jaden. "Amantha had to explain it to me in a letter. Besides, that kid was nuts and Al-the girl and I was never really engaged anyway."

"But you've got a girl, mate," said Jim, a bit impressed.

"Not by choice," said Jaden. "I don't really like Odelia all that much."

"She horrid!" said Amantha. "The engagement is completely political and not what my father wanted, but we needed a good relation with the Shuyanians, the kingdom that borders us to the North. Odelia is princess there. She is spoiled to the core like meat left out in the sun."

"Amantha," groaned Jaden. Amantha stuck her tongue out at her older brother, who rolled his eyes in response.

Chazz had to admit he was a bit jealous. Despite them getting annoyed with each other, it was quite obvious that Amantha and Jaden had a very good sibling love for each other. He never had that with his stone heart brothers.

"Alright, you guys!" said Jaden. "Here it is the Hall of Legends!" Jaden presented two large closed doors.

"It's behind the doors," said Amantha. Jaden playfully smacked her shoulder. Amantha 'playfully' punched his arm. As her rubbed it, Amantha opened the doors and they all walked in.

It was a large hall of glittering jewels and stained glass. Everything reflected the light and it lit up the room dramatically. But what caught everyone's eye was the center picture of stain glass. It was two men, one standing and one bowing his allegiance, and these two pictures looked exactly like Jaden and Jesse.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai: **Okay, that took entirely too long. This chapter is dedicated to SHR0UD who pushed me to finish it. I hope you like it and I'm sorry it took so long! Next chapter should be up quicker! Peace out!


	4. Chapter 3: Legends

**A/N: **_Jaden telling story _**and **_**this is Amantha telling the story.**_

**Chapter 3: Legend**

Everyone, spare Jaden and Amantha, was breath taken. It was impossible. The two men in the stain glass were nearly exact duplicates of the brown and blue-green haired teens. There was only one difference and that was that the stained glass men were wearing tunics and capes.

"Does anyone care to explain?" asked Atticus finally breaking the tight silence.

"It's the legend of our people," explained Amantha. "It starts over there." Amantha pointed to the end of the room, back near the doors. Amantha sighed, "Come on, Jaden, I'm not telling the whole story." Jaden released a chuckle through his nose and walked to the end of the room with his sister and he began the story with her.

"_These countries were once all on one continent. A great spirit Yubel watched sadly as people were so quick to kill each other. So she took the form of a human to figure out why the people fought."_

"_**She found that they were merely petty things over land and money. She knew she could not stop this fighting, but she knew she could keep the peace somehow by separating those that fought the most."**_

"_On her way back to the world of spirits, Yubel met a young man. They shared a conversation and it was revealed that he had a true heart. Yubel fell madly in love with him."_

"Why did I have to tell that part?"

"Oh, shut up!" Amantha punched Jaden's arm.

"Ow!"

"Guys, the story," reminded Syrus.

"Sorry."

"_**Yubel soon revealed to him that she was a spirit, but the man still accepted her. He wanted to help her stop the fighting. So he suggested that they flood the area where they groups of people mainly fought."**_

"_Yubel thought the idea wonderful, but she knew that she would have to return to her spirit form to cause a flood. The man promised that he would not abandoned her, spirit or not."_

"_**Yubel returned to her spirit form and the young man led his people into battle against a great enemy. During which Yubel flooded the battlefield separating the people."**_

"_Yubel had wasted her power and could not return to her human form, but placed herself inside a card for the young man and gave him a magical servant who became his close friend."_

"_**The magical servant is the forefather of all magical beings in this world. And, soon, he convinced the people to crown his master King. The young became known as King Jotham; the first King Jotham."**_

"_The magical servant also guarded the card of Yubel. One day, while he and the King were out, it stolen by the villains that Yubel had caused the flood to block the fighting from. They had built a boat."_

"_**King Jotham's country was angered that their guardian spirit was stolen. The magical servant bowed to his King with a promise to retrieve the card. He was never seen again."**_

"_The People of King Jotham's country later found Yubel had mustered enough energy to expel herself from the card and return to the spirit realm. Eventually, the countries took names. King Jotham's country took the name Camlasia and their enemies Pairsle. Other neighboring countries soon formed around the main two and formed the world of Solise and the Imasic Sea."_

The group stood silent as the sibling finished their story. Was it a legend or was it real…? Jaden had mentioned that there were sorceresses once, but he had to be joking.

"Is that all true or is it legend?" asked Jim.

"It seems to be mostly true, but many do believe that is just a legend," said Amantha.

"Wow," said Atticus. "And they look just like Jaden and Jesse."

"Well," said Jaden, "When the portal was opened between the two worlds some of the people, including a few of the sorceresses left to go stay in your world. Jesse could be descended from one of them. People are sometimes and don't even know it."

"Pretty cool," said Jim.

"But how did the portal-?" began Syrus, before the Room of Legend's door opened. Sir Cassian approached them.

"Prince Judai, your father wishes to see you," he told Jaden. "I have asked a few of the guards to show your friends to their rooms and given them a more…proper change of clothes. Yours will be in your room after you talk to your father."

"Okay," said Jaden with a nod. "I'll be back guys! I'll see you at dinner!"

Jaden exited the room and ran to his fathers. Guards he passed said 'Hello,' and Jaden would reply kindly, but he had to see his father. What condition was he in? How bad was the sickness? Could Jaden do anything? And what if the villagers started to catch it if it was contagious?

Honestly, Jaden never thought he would make a good king. He'd rather go and do things, see the world, duel people than try to make the right decisions for people. It was probably him shrugging off responsibility, but he was afraid he'd disappoint the people. Once his father said that it reminded him much of Jaden's mother. But what did his mother ever have to worry about. The little he could remember, he knew his mother was strong and independent, but never worried like he was. If only she was here to help…she'd of known what to do.

He came to the doors of his father's room. Two of the guards stood with spears x-crossed over the door. Jaden looked up to them. Did they too think he would be a king? Were they worried about his father?

"Prince Judai," they said, moving the spears. Jaden entered.

His father didn't look will. The king was laid up on his bed with no blankets, a sweat on his forehead. Eyes closed and deep breaths, the king looked not close to death, but not well at, very sick in fact. A little metal bucket was by his bed.

"Father?" asked Jaden, approaching. The king coughed and turned his head to face his son.

"Ja…den? Jaden?" His father smiled and arched himself up a bit. "Well, come here, boy!" Jaden smiled.

"Even on a sickbed," said Jaden, "You're still as happy as can be."

"Your mother said that once," Jaden's father said. "It is good to see you, son. I've missed you." Jaden pursed his lips and then hugged his dad, practically near tears.

"I've missed you too, Dad," he replied. The king chuckled before coughing again, causing Jaden to be pushed back.

"Cassain told me you brought some of your friends."

"Yes. I would have liked to have brought all of them, but Cassain would never allow. I wanted to be all or none…The others are going to visit when the war is over."

"Good. I should be better by then. I'm sure of it." Jaden sighed. His dad was always so overconfident of himself.

"Have you seen your sister yet?"

"Seen her? I _felt_ her." Jaden rubbed his arm. His dad laughed followed by another cough. "You shouldn't laugh too much…"

"Jaden, what's life without-,"

"Without a laugh." It was Jaden's turn to laugh this time at his dad's old saying. Jaden hugged his dad again.

"Be careful, you don't want to catch this."

"I won't."

"Jaden…watch after your sister for me."

"I will, Dad."

"Well, don't waste another second on me. I'm sure Cassain will keep you here long enough that you'll see plenty of me. Jaden, with you here I'll be up and walking soon." Jaden wasn't so sure and his dad probably wasn't either, but that statement gave them both a new hope.

"You better be," said Jaden, smiling at his father, "But take your time. Besides, what would this kingdom do without King Jotham the IX?"

"You'll do just fine."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too."

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai:** After tons of bugging from SHR0UD I finally finished this chapter! Woot! Please review!


End file.
